Amy
by Gorillaz720
Summary: Amy travels to Kong Studios to visit her old time friend, and just as things are settling down, a terrible misfortune belays them all.


**Amy**

**Chapter One  
**_Prologue_

Mists hung low over the shire of Sussex. The streets were all but empty of life, and the air was deathly quiet.  
Nearby, an owl hooted.  
A small figure in a black cloak stepped out from the shadows of an alleyway.  
Making their way towards Kong Studios, the figure thought about what they were doing.  
_I hope Noodle remembers me. It's been a long time since we last saw each other.  
_The figure paused, deep in thought.  
_But what of her band-mates? How will _they_ react, never having seen me before...?_

**Chapter Two  
**_Ambushed!_

Walking up to Kong's front gate, the figure removed the hood covering their face.  
The mysterious figure turned out to be a young girl of about thirteen years of age.  
She had chocolate brown hair, hazel eyes and a petite frame. The shadows caused by the moonlight splashed across her face, giving it a rather intimidating look.  
Once she had reached the large front door, she knocked once, then twice.  
No one answered, and she stood there for quite some time before knocking again.  
A sudden noise was heard from her right.  
She spun around, ready to fend off whatever was lurking in the darkness, only a few metres away from her.  
Before she could react, a large hand came from behind her, clapping over her mouth.  
She tried to scream, but it was muffled by the hand.  
Then a voice was heard, speaking in an accent she knew was foreign to her, but native to this part of the world, English.  
"'Ey, careful wit' 'er now. Yeh don't want'ta be breakin' 'er in two before she even gets through teh bloody door."  
The girl's brow furrowed, she knew that voice.  
A tall, thin figure with wavy blue hair stepped out of the shadows. He waved.  
"'Ey there, missy. What yeh been doin' all teh way out 'ere in Kong?" He asked.  
The girl stammered over her words, but that didn't matter, the man couldn't hear her anyway.  
"Mmf, rr teh sth Ndl." She said. She was very afraid, but tried not to show it.  
The man shook his head and laughed. "'Old up there, Russ," he said. "Take yer 'and away so's she can be speakin' to us."  
An American voice came from behind her.  
"Now, you promise you ain't gonna run away?"  
The girl nodded.  
The hand lifted from her face.  
The girl repeated what she had tried to say. "I'm here to see Noodle."  
"'Ey!" The blue-haired man said. "Why din't yeh say so in teh first place?" He gestured towards the big front doors of Kong Studios, looming in front of them. "Why don't yeh come in an' make yerself at 'ome?"  
The girl gulped. She knew what lay behind those doors. If she was right, she was in for a long and sleepless night.

**Chapter Three  
**_Meeting the band_

The man behind her lightly pushed her in the back, and the girl walked forwards.  
Once they were all inside, the big double doors slammed shut, seemingly of their own accord.  
It was dark, very dark.  
Out of the shadows to her left, a rather frightening, raspy voice spoke.  
"So, yeh made it inside, did yeh?" The girl heard slow clapping coming from the area of the voice. "I have teh say, you're doin' well to 'ave come this far. Most others would've run off by now."  
She heard the voice snigger softly.  
The sound of light footsteps coming from a small distance away, stopped the laughter.  
The girl heard another voice, a high-pitched voice this time. How many of them were there?  
"Hey, why are the lights turned off in here?" It said.  
A sigh came from where the laughing had been, and the girl heard a switch being flicked.  
Fluorescent lights blinked on overhead.  
Stunned by the sudden light, the girl shielded her eyes.  
Once her eyes had adjusted to the light, she took the chance to look around.  
The laughing man was tall, with a dark mop of hair. He wore a long-sleeved shirt, trousers, and a cape. He also wore a golden inverted cross around his neck. He looked pretty creepy.  
The blue-haired man didn't look as old as he had outside, and he gave a small wave.  
"'Ey," he said. "Me name's 2D. What's yours?"  
The girl looked to the floor, shy in front of these people she didn't know. "Amy." She replied.  
2D nodded. "Over there's Russell," he said pointing to the man who had muffled her speech.  
Russell gave a small, polite wave.  
"An' that there's Murdoc," he said, pointing to a man in the corner, the one who had turned on the lights.  
"'Ello, poppy..." He said fiendishly.  
Amy shivered.  
"An'," 2D continued. "I'm guessin' yeh know Noodle? Seein' as she's teh one yer 'ere teh see."  
Amy nodded, her chocolate brown bangs falling into her eyes.  
Noodle stood at the top of the stairs, looking her over quizzically, then brightening.  
"Hey! Amy-san! I remember you!" Her emerald eyes shone with happiness as she remembered her fondest memory.

_(...Flashback...)_

_They were sitting in a large apple tree, eating the delicious fruits from the top-most branches.  
They had climbed the large tree for fun, and had spent the entire day up there, chatting and playing games.  
At sunset, they watched the sun go down behind the hills, then climbed down the giant wooden structure.  
Life - it seemed - couldn't get any better.  
And it didn't. Life got worse.  
They were separated, and they never saw each other again._

Until now...

_(...End flashback...)_

Noodle ran down the stairs, her violet hair bobbing up and down.  
She ran up to Amy and gave her a bear hug.  
"Oh, Amy-san! I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed.  
"Uh, yeah. Me too, Noodle." Amy said, struggling with her words.  
Noodle let go. "What is wrong, Amy-san?" She asked.  
"I couldn't breathe," Amy replied, rubbing her chest.  
Noodle laughed nervously. "Oops! Sorry, Amy-san."  
Noodle's expression darkened slightly.  
_I hope she doesn't discover my secret...!_ She thought.  
Amy obviously hadn't seen Noodle's face.  
"How did you get to be so strong?" She laughed.  
Noodle gasped.  
"Um... Uh... You see..." She stammered.  
Amy's expressioned grew concerned. "Noodle? Is something wrong?"

**Chapter Four  
**_Noodle's secret (part one)_

Murdoc sighed and then laughed. "Ah... Yeh see? I knew it'd come to this."  
Noodle scowled at Murdoc, but that didn't stop him.  
"_We have absolutetly no idea what you're talking about, Murdoc-san._" She said through gritted teeth.  
"Ah, give it up, Noods!" Murdoc yelled. "She was bound to find out eventually, just like _you_ did!"  
Noodle turned away and ran off, crying her eyes out.  
"Heh. Wuss." Murdoc commented.

_...Five minutes and four cups of coffee later..._

Amy, Russell, Murdoc and 2D, sat around the table in the Gorillaz main kitchen.  
"That wasn't very nice, Mister Murdoc." Amy disapproved.  
"Meh. Like I said, you were bound to find out eventually anyway." He replied.  
"Found out what!? Tell me!?" Amy questioned.  
Murdoc shook his head slowly. "Uh-uh. Nope. Can't do it."  
Russell gave a loud, exaggerated sigh. "Look," he said. "Just tell 'er Muds."  
"Fine!" Murdoc snapped, putting the rude finger up at Russell.

**Chapter Five  
**_Noodle's secret (part two)_

"Noodle is one of twenty-three children created by the Japanese government as part of a secret project. Once activated, they would go on a rampage that would last exactly one minute." Murdoc explained.  
"So... How were they activated?" Amy asked.  
"Well, the subject in question - for example, Noodle - had to hear a certain phrase, or 'code word' if you will."

Amy shook her head.  
"Why didn't she ever tell me this before!!?" She cried. "Why!!?"  
Murdoc shrugged, smiling.  
Ooh, did Amy feel like punching him one.  
"She didn' know." 2D answered.  
"Wha-?" Amy said, coming out of her world of sadness.  
"She didn' know." 2D repeated.  
"So why did you guys bring it up?" Amy asked.  
"Oh, come on!? You brought up the question!" Murdoc defended. (Himself, obviously.)  
"You know," Russell piped up. "Maybe you should go'n talk to 'er."

* * *

Well... That's it so far. I'll try to update when I can. Read & Review please!

Gorillaz720!

Ova and Owt!


End file.
